


無題

by oxygentoxicity



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygentoxicity/pseuds/oxygentoxicity
Summary: 幻想通行/上一





	無題

如果有错字的话绝对是自动简繁转换机的错。

无题

／

「接下来，可能会有点痛哦。」  
「用不着……你说……」  
上条当麻一手面对面抱着他，让两指挨了些冰凉的润滑液，首先温柔地探入暖和紧緻的后穴。对方早就被自己开发得良好，他仅仅只是进去，怀中的第一位就因为这份刺激不由得发颤了几下。那人，在这隻右手面前就只是一个纯白的、纤瘦的、像是精緻工艺品那般美丽的，自己最喜欢的人。

一方通行雪白又蓬鬆好摸的髮丝带着洗髮水淡淡的香气，上条禁不住地轻轻地撩起稍稍掩住脸的一缕，直对着他含着水光的赤色眼儿。那双眸子曾经的代表物是怪物、恐惧、灾厄，总之不是什麽好接近的样子。直到他们发现彼此心意的那一天——他也只不过与自己相同，是个渴望普通日常生活的傢伙，就算是什麽新任学园都市统括理事长。甚至，他喜欢上条这个存在的事，比自己想像中的要久。

那样的他、那样的他、那样的他，现在正被抱在怀里，让那隻右手进入并恣意妄为地扩张着，弄得连原本冷静、平淡的声音都丢了，仅剩下只展露给自己的情慾，就算打算遮遮掩掩也抑制不了。一方通行最敏感的几个点当然被对方所熟知，对方试着朝着那里增快了摩挲，让自己是突然间嚐到私密处过度的刺激、接着是一阵阵酥酥麻麻的；就像映证其感受那般，纤白的身子不自觉地弓了起来，让那指头能更加地顺畅地被容纳，得到更多更多身体的甘甜。

「呼嗯……」  
他摇着头拒绝对方持续给自己那传递而来的快感，似乎一个成句也要说不出口了。但是，罪魁祸首之人却是在他耳边温柔地、又带几分坏心眼的低语：「明明就含着手指不放哦，很舒服吧？第一位。」

上条居然在这种时候刻意叫自己第一位，已经搞不清楚他是道出直觉或是有意调情了。他还来不及出言反驳上条当麻，那深入的指头就被突然拔了出来，才又临到最高点的门前却被强制中断，一阵莫大的空虚迎面而来。取而代之的是，上条当麻脱下了裤子，在里头闷得痛苦难耐的东西终于像是获得解放般弹了出来。

「你的东西不也挺精神的吗？从刚刚开始可是一直顶到我啊。」  
「会这麽精神还不都是因为一方通行你的声音太可……」  
「给我闭嘴赶快完事，溷帐东西！」  
一被称赞就害羞地截断话语了。  
上条轻轻地、小幅度地因此勾起唇角，然后按下了他单薄的肩让对方躺在床上，先是俯身在淡色的唇上一吻，然后才将自己的东西抵住因为扩张而稍稍张开了的蜜穴。  
仅仅是碰触，便让他制不住压抑地闷哼了声，敏感处亦是随着那瞬间而跟着小幅度地收缩了下。一方通行的身体格外敏感，似乎是因为「反射」让他鲜少与别人肢体接触，更不用说他在自己之前并没有任何的性经验这回事……也就是说，上条当麻是唯一一位能够与他共嚐禁果的人。

「嗯……」在一点一点让自己推入对方体内的同时，上条伸进了对一方通行而言稍嫌宽大的、本属于自己的橘色T恤，两指循着平坦的小腹、小巧的肚脐向上游移，接着是触上了挺立起来的淡色乳首便怜爱地打转了几回。那件衣服也随着他的动作而撩了起来，白皙的身子当然是被见得一览无遗——似如远离尘世那般不食人间烟火却佈满因自己而生的细碎薄汗，倒是反差般地，现在浅浅进入穴口那个属于自己的炽热，那样的状态简直像是……简直像是……白色的妖精将被自己给玷污了一样。

如此异样的感想却让上条先生起了更不该于此的念头，更想更想，在此刻就在对方身上宣示主权，在里头胡乱地享受狭窄湿热而屡屡挺进深处，一解因对方而起的焰火与难耐。  
一时的想法立即付诸于行动，他突来地、横冲直撞进了方才未得到满足的、脆弱的最深处，换来的是对方敏感不堪的穴里一阵舒爽得令人失神的连锁反应——刚才未得到慰藉的空虚被那柱情热给一口气填满。第一位的声音不同以往，被这瞬间惹得高了音声，出口是恶言是咒骂，可那夹杂甘美又不连贯的语调却明显地出卖了自己：「啊啊啊……！下三、嗯啊……！」

「你刚才是……去了？」  
「溷帐、才没有……」

他嘴上是没有承认，但……

堪比鸽血红宝石那般美丽的赤色眼儿复上晶莹泪光，平时严肃而紧锁的眉间如今是舒展了些，颊上泛着一层在苍白肌肤上的嫣红，些许唾液无意识地涎下——那是一方通行毫无掩饰被给予快感的表情。此刻的他，大概不晓得自己是那样色情的姿态吧？那副模样上条先生光是看着，就感觉那东西又胀大了些。  
湿热的内壁因为刚才蛮横的顶入而仍带些馀韵而轻轻痉颤，倒是因为方才见着的光景——侵入者不打算等待它的缓和，而是趁势往里头毫不留情地抽动，尚未褪去快意的馀韵被数十数百倍地激起，对方撞进体内的每一下都让大脑一片空白。

此刻，一方通行就似助兴那般刻意地夹紧了那双洁白的腿让湿热的甬道里头更壅塞些、自喉间吐露出的呻吟又甜腻了点，被头髮轻轻掩着的眸子好似隐藏了什麽笑意那般，即使在交合的欢愉间是那样纷散凌乱，他仍然是打算对支配现状的恋人进行回击。  
他可没那麽乖顺。

「呀啊……嗯……」他的嘴角扬了几分。像是在诉说：「想再对我粗暴点就来啊」。含着赤光的焰，那对眼儿更是直直看进了他那深邃的蓝钴色眸子，极小幅度地勾唇发出就如致命陷阱般的甘美声音。  
「好大、哈啊……不愧是……英雄……？」那是危险又醉人的音调。一方通行不是什麽纯洁的妖精，而是诱人下地狱的白色魅魔。说着分明是要给对方听那些淫语的同时，柔软的内壁又似有似无地，不知道是因为对方的熟练或者单纯的羞耻而酥麻收缩了几下。

「你这个白痴……！」对不起，面前的你实在太过诱人——黑髮少年一手抵住他那双纤细的手腕按在床上禁锢行动，更是加快那侵犯的殷勤。上条当麻不清楚自己究竟是怎麽了，那人儿在身下是多麽使人按捺不住暴动……仅仅一念之间，竟是冲动超越了理性。润滑得足够的后穴能进出得又急又顺，进出体内的偌大热物是逼得溷杂着润滑剂与前列腺液的透明丝线细细地牵了出来。

想让他被自己完全拥有。  
想让他被自己彻底征服。  
这就是，想要佔有的心情吗？

太深了、不要啊。明明都已经去了一回，最敏感的那点仍然又是被不知不觉抓住要领那人撞得酥酥麻麻。第一位似乎已经维持不了方才的笑意而失去了焦距，生理泪水也跟着超载并满溢的快感在不知不觉间滑下脸颊。那过大炽热一次次突入的蓄叠最终爆发，上条俯身紧紧地拥了纯白的身下之人一口气发洩，温热的精液射出的瞬间就填满了他的体内。被注入属于对方遗传子的那一刻，一方通行亦是因为突来的灼热与快感而发出了连绵的软音，跟着抱住了对方结实些身体。

／

对方的下身抽离自己后，一方通行便嫌热的脱下衣服，在双人床上累得一动也不动了。也顾不着被操得张开的穴里溢出的白浊而软绵绵地面对恋人侧躺。拥抱使得两人仍然紊乱的呼吸交叠，比刚才要更近距离地感受到对方的气息。上条先生则是趴在一方通行单薄的胸口依着他怦怦的心音感受未完的馀韵。

「抱歉啊，我……都不顾着你痛不痛。」  
「你道什麽歉，笨蛋吗？」  
「可是……」

不让拥着的恋人再自责下去，白髮的他缓缓抬手，接着轻抚因为没有抹髮胶而显得蓬软的乌髮。一方通行并不打算接受对方的道歉——那傢伙没有错，根本就连说对不起的必要都没有。他深知上条这个人总是这样，在不属于自己该内疚的地方内疚，把一切的一切都揽在身上。

「而且，上条先生才不是什麽英雄呢？那个时候。刚才的我可是全心全力挥洒着私慾，对你的身体发情……」上条接着像是回应他温柔的抚摸那般抬头，流露出了后悔的神态。并不是刻意装作无辜，他的眼神却让人联想到在大雨中淋了满身湿漉漉的小狗。

上条当麻并不知道一方通行最不擅长应付这样的表情，他下意识撇开了眼：「……我又不讨厌，别给我自顾自的说这种蠢话。」  
但不知怎麽地，他没有特别提到「英雄」那个部分？嗯，算了。

「我知道了啦。」上条见着他迴避眼神的样子，没办法似地漾起了一如既往温暖的微笑，身体向上挨蹭了些许与一方通行平视。他知道对方是不想让自己难过。如此过度隐晦的温柔，正是与他深度接触之后才体会到的事实。  
拥抱又紧了些、气息又近了些——接下来，是缩小的距离、柔软的相触、嘴唇与嘴唇的依畔。  
「是不是什麽英雄都不重要啦，一方通行。更重要的是喜欢的你就在我眼前，仅仅是如此就足够令人幸福了哦。」

／  
是啊，你活像个笨蛋一样——  
正因为是这样的你，才让我深爱不已。

完。

Bonus↓

「喂，一方通行——别睡了，得起来洗澡哦。」  
「不要……好累……」  
「别疑惑的看我之后又马上倒头睡过去！你好歹也要清理一下身体裡的那个吧！」


End file.
